What Mayhem & Darkness We Men, We Fools Wrought
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: In the shady underbelly of darkness, after the rise of Lucifer, Dean must keep a watchful eye on all those around him as both sides attempt to use him against the other side while he must also take care of a detoxing Sammy and a terribly wounded angel...
1. Give the Devil His Due…

**Setting:** Just a few days after 'Lucifer Rising.'

**Disclaimer:** Buckets of angst ahead, so beware!!! Sick!Sammy, Protective!Dean and Bobby, Hurt!Castiel.

**Additional Disclaimer:** The boys, Bobby and Castiel are not mine…The Lucifer in this story is a personal conception of our favorite Original Fallen Angel. I own his character and the idea for this story and though I WISH I was raking in a profit for my writing, I'm not, unfortunately. This IS my fun, people!!! Kripke and company own all my toys, damn them…

**Warning:** Rating higher because of Dean's potty mouth…

* * *

**What Mayhem and Darkness We Men, We Fools Have Wrought...**

**Chapter 1:**

**Give the Devil His Due…**

Lucifer's voice echoed strangely in the confines of the small space, giving off the impression that they were in some cavernous room in the depth of a mountain when really, they were still just contained inside the cramped space of the craptastic no-tell motel the brother's were currently staying in.

Dean snuck a side-long glance at Sam, who was passed out and bound to the bed, being smack-dab in the middle of another round of demon blood detox as he was. So far, without Ruby's nor the angel's interference, it seemed to be going much better then the last time. Satisfied, Dean focused his attention fully back onto the Devil. He raised his brow in his trademark "are you fucking serious?" arch and set himself to give the Devil his due for using such unabashed, textbook villain effects.

"Dude…knock it off with the "I–am-the-ultimate-evil-villain" voice and sound effects, 'cause that is so far beyond cliché that it's not even funny…" Dean said with all the snark and attitude he could muster, though he was actually terrified for both himself and especially Sammy. I mean, it's the fucking DEVIL, for Christ's sake! Somehow he, Dean-fucking-Winchester, was supposed to put one over on a dude that had thousands of years and superpowers bestowed by the Big Dude Upstairs himself on his side! What the fuck?!? But through it all, his father's words rang out loud and clear in his head: "Never let the enemy see you sweat. If they see your fear, it gives them a weapon they can use against you" So, yeah, Dean played this little meet and greet off like he would any other time because he'd be damned if he'd let the Devil have any more advantages over him then he already had.

Lucifer, for his part, actually dropped the act and laughed heartily at him. Dean huffed in a perturbed breath, irked at being laughed at but unwilling to rise to the bait, and he waited for the Devil to get on with whatever the fuck he had planned for this little late night visit.

"Ah…Dean, Dean, Dean…that is what I like about humans, though you are most DEFINITELY not worthy of being bowed down to, as Father seemed to think was appropriate, but still, I like humans. Especially you Winchesters! Such fire! Such snark and how do you say it…Ah, yes! No tolerance for bullshit, always getting straight to the point. I can appreciate that." Lucifer said, smiling a warm, affable smile and casually settling himself into a perch on the edge of the dinged-up table beneath the window.

Dean watched as Lucifer settled into a posture of relaxation and nonchalance. The utter lack of care served only to piss him off even more. Though he didn't know how yet, somehow he was supposed to kick the Devil's ass and defeat him for good and here he was, perched on the table edge, not a fucking care in the world, the bastard!

"What the fuck do you want, Luci? I got too much shit to do and too little time to do it in so what'da ya say we get the show on the road and you get to the Goddamn point already!"

The Devil smiled a half smile, amused by the antics of one so much weaker then he, like a man might be smile at a puppy's playful exuberance and antics.

"As you wish, Dean. I'm here to ask you and little Sammy to join me. Together we can make the angels pay for their insolence and for all that they allowed to become possible now that I am risen. How does that sound, hmm? How about a little payback…a little vengeance for what they put you and your beloved Sammy through…for what they put your parents and grand parents and friends through…" Lucifer said in an oily, cloying tone of voice.

Dean's skin all but crawled at the tone of voice the Devil had slipped into. The slithering, greasy verbal come-on that most people would have fallen prey to in a heartbeat had no visible affect on him. Dean Winchester, however, was not most people. He'd been trained from a very early age to recognize that sort of thing and to use that same tool himself. Apart from his admittedly good looks and his natural charm, he had a carefully cultivated style of manipulation he could call upon to do his job with a minimum of fuss. That being said, he could admit to himself that he did indeed want the angels to pay for all that they'd done but to trust the Devil to help him do that…Fuck no! He maybe not be as smart as Sammy, but he was nowhere near as stupid or that big of a fuck-up douchebag to think anything good would come of that.

"Oh, now don't you worry your pretty little head, Luci. Zach and his buddies are gonna get what's comin' to 'um…and I'm gonna do it WITHOUT your help, thank you very much. And as for this "Join me and rule" bullshit, well you can just take that idea and shove it where the sun don't shine! I'm gonna put the smack-down on the angels and YOU and I'm gonna do it the same way the Winchester have always done it: Our own Goddamn way! So, we done?" Dean spat out in angry defiance.

Lucifer's calm demeanor melted and twisted into a cold fury. "How dare you refuse me, you worthless mud-monkey! Your Insolence I will tolerate only so far…Join me now or be destroyed with the rest of your pathetic race!" he snarled.

"Well, Luci, I guess I'll just have to go with…door number 3. I kick your ass, save the world and mop up the aftermath with the angels' ass-kicking. Oh, and fuck you and the angel dicks with that mud-monkey bullshit, and don't you EVER call my brother Sammy again! I am the ONLY one who gets to call him that, understand? Now, if you don't mind, get the fuck out. I got shit I gotta do that your little visit is interrupting." Dean growled out, his head tipped low, his eyes set in a menacing glare he aimed at the Devil.

Lucifer snarled and hissed out an angry, growling breath. It was not yet time to smite the insolent little mud-monkey but, his patience was wearing quite thin and he almost let himself snap the necks and break the bodies of the Winchester brothers to satisfy the roiling rage burning in his borrowed body's veins. He clenched his vessel's fists as he worked to bring himself back under control. The Winchesters were maddening in their abject refusal to bow to the authority or will of a being so much higher and more powerful than themselves.

"Until we meet again, Dean Winchester…" Lucifer sneered as he disappeared with a rush of wind and the graveyard-quiet whisper of leathery wings.

"Yeah, what-the-fuck-ever, Luci…" Dean said, a harsh puff of breath spilling out of his lips as relief poured in over Lucifer's departure.

**TBC….**

* * *

**A/N:** Howdy!! So, what'da ya think?

As always, please, please, PLEASE read and review!!!

Also, I posted more pieces of my Supernatural line of jewelry for sale on eBay so click on the handy links from my **Profile** to see them!!!!

Thank you everybody for reading my work!! *hugs*


	2. Picking Up Where We Left Off…

**Setting:** Just a few days after 'Lucifer Rising.'

**Disclaimer:** Buckets of angst ahead, so beware!!! Sick!Sammy, Protective!Dean and Bobby, Hurt!Castiel.

**Additional Disclaimer:** The boys, Bobby and Castiel are not mine…The Lucifer in this story is a personal conception of our favorite Original Fallen Angel. I own his character and the idea for this story and though I WISH I was raking in a profit for my writing, I'm not, unfortunately. This IS my fun, people!!! Kripke and company own all my toys, damn them…

**Warning:** Rating higher because of Dean's potty mouth…

* * *

**What Mayhem and Darkness We Men, We Fools Have Wrought...**

**Chapter 2:**

**Picking Up Where We Left Off…**

Dean scrubbed a rough, slightly trembling hand over his face as he closed his eyes for a moment, then massaged his temple. He fought with himself to calm down and get his racing heartbeat back under control. Dean rested his gun hand on his thigh, his finger still restlessly massaging the trigger. He thought he had better put the safety back on before he had an unfortunate incident with the weapon, like blowing a hole in his thigh or somewhere worse…Just as he slid the safety into place, an unexpected sound startled him and he did indeed tug the trigger in an involuntary response, though luckily he only heard the tell-tale low click instead of the customary loud bang due to the safety being in place. He spun around quickly to what he knew to be the source of the sound.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy!!! Fucking gonna give me a heart attack or worse, make me blow my dick off, goin' around startlin' me like that!!!" Dean exclaimed as he jumped up and stalked around the edge of his brother's bed, kneeling down near the headboard to check on his little brother. Sam's tired eyes fluttered closed and the hint of a smile that rested halfway between sheepish and cheeky briefly graced his chapped, pale lips.

"That…would be…" he gasped as he broke off mid-sentence from the building pain inside him. His face contorted as he was unable to hide it, but he pushed to finish his sentence for his brother's sake. "That would be a tragedy…" Sam said in whispered gasps. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart slowly but surely as his body fought to rid itself of the demon blood. His breath hitched sharply and started coming in pants as the pressure inside his throbbing head and chest increased drastically, signaling the onset of another seizure.

"Damn right it would be…" Dean huffed, a slightly amused smile turning his lips briefly before Sam's apparent pain caused his brow to furl and he focused completely back on his brother's steadily worsening condition.

"Nghhhh…Deeeaaannn…hurts…hurts so bad…" Sam whimpered, tears leaking slowly down his temples before slipping into his already sweat-soaked mop of hair.

Dean ran a soothing hand softly over his little brother's forehead, stilling for a moment as he felt the heat pouring of his brother's flushed face. He leaned over beside him and grabbed the cloth that rested there in the bowl of icy water, wringing out the majority of water before turning back around toward his brother. He stroked the rough cloth over Sam's face and neck, hoping like hell that the fever ravaging his little brother's body broke soon.

"Shhh…I gotcha Sammy, I gotcha little brother… Tell me where it hurts, dude." Dean said, his deep voice rumbling quietly and smoothly to his brother's ears.

"Head…chest…hurts, Dean, hurts…" Sam said in a whispered drawl. He shuddered as pain spiked harshly through his already aching body. His breathing came in even more rapid pants as his jaw locked and his eyes clenched shut. His body jerked and thrashed, his arms throbbing even more as he wrenched them around inside the cuffs and even with the padding Dean was able to slip in around Sam's wrists, he could already see the heavy bruising there.

"Dammit Sammy…" Dean growled out as Sam's body spasmed uncontrollably in yet another seizure.

Dean pinned Sam down as best he could without hurting his wayward brother. Sam's waning strength spiked with superhuman force when he was in the throws of a seizure. He had been through 5 rounds of seizures already and Dean prayed this one was not as bad as the last 2 had been. Sam's panicked breaths and low moans and whimpers cut him to the core. His big brother senses were on overload, desperate and panicked at his little brother's state of ill health. For Dean, seeing his little brother in this kind of pain burned like hellfire inside his heart. Despite that, he was angry with Sam. He was angrier then he'd ever thought it possible for him to be at his little brother for doing this to himself. Dean let out a long sigh as he held his brother down through the worst of the painful spasms.

Sam's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his brief state of consciousness fled as his body lurched violently in the throws of the seizure. Dean held him firmly and through it all, he willed his little brother his own strength, however lacking it may be at the moment, in the hopes Sam could make it through all of this. Finally, it seemed as though Sam's body began to settle down once again. It did seem that this one had been shorter and less harsh then the previous ones. When his baby brother's body finally settled back to the sheets and his hitched breaths slowed, as did his trip-hammer heartbeat, which went from outpacing a humming bird's to a slow, steady throb beneath the palm Dean still had on his brother's chest, Dean let out a small sigh of relief.

Sam's body rippled occasionally with micro-tremors as his muscles fought to dispel the lingering chemical energy and reign in the misfiring cells. Dean softly hummed the old lullabye he remembered their mother used to sing to him, the one he used to sing to Sammy when his little brother would crawl, trembling and crying, into his bed in the dead of night. Sammy would always come to him, curling up against his chest, seeking protection and solace in his big brother's arms after yet another nightmare, always so positive that his big brother could and would make things better and right with the world again.

It had been times like those when Dean had mentally kicked himself for not hiding their father's journal better. After that fateful Christmas Eve night, when his little brother had confronted him with the knowledge he'd uncovered in their father's journal, Dean had wished whole-heartedly that he wouldn't have had to tell Sammy that monsters were real, that their father fought them for a living. After that night, the night when Sam's innocence had been stripped away forever, Sam's nightmares had ratcheted up to terrifying levels. Sam would crawl into his bed and let his big brother soothe him back to a dreamless, peaceful sleep. As Sammy got a little older, he'd try to tough it out in his own bed, reluctant to let his hero of a brother see how afraid he still was. Dean always knew when his brother stirred in the bed next to him. He'd wait, watching his little brother's form tremble under the all-too-often too-thin bed covers, his soft, teary hitched breaths crossing the short gap between the brother's beds into his big brother's ears despite his best efforts to hide them as he struggled through the fear. It damn near broke Dean's heart to watch his little brother suffer through it all but he knew it was important to Sammy that he learn to get control over it himself. Dean would wait patiently, listening intently for the sounds that meant his baby brother had won out in the battle he waged over the fear and had fallen back asleep. On the nights when Sammy's nightmares clung tenaciously inside his brain, refusing to be mollified, Dean would slip silently out of his own bed and slide quietly into bed behind his baby brother. He'd rub soothing circles into Sam's tense back and shoulders and softly hum the lullabye until finally, Sam would settle in and slip away into sleep in peace. Eventually, Sam's night-time terrors had settled down into an infrequent visitation pattern and after that happened, Dean hadn't been called upon to soothe his baby brother back to sleep except on those occasions when Sammy fell seriously ill or was wounded badly when a hunt went awry. Seeing Sam so twisted up and helpless like this now took him right back to caring for his tormented little brother of only eight years old.

Dean breathed out another sigh as he shook himself out of his reverie. He placed the cooling cloth on Sam's brow once again and set to work on massaging the still hard and tensing muscles of Sam's fever-flushed body. Sam groaned softly under Dean's careful ministrations and settled, finally, into a tentative state of rest. Dean lifted his own aching, stiff body from the floor, his joints creaking and popping and his muscles burning and knotting in protest. He stretched and twisted, working out the worst of the discomfort as best he could. Dean made his way quietly to the table, grabbing a semi-stale donut and a slightly soggy PB&J sandwich to munch on while he started a new pot of coffee and settled in to wait for Sam to wake up again. When he finished his mildly unappetizing meal, he grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge and picked up his phone. He knew he was running late on checking in with Bobby, thanks to his little visit by good ol' Luci and because of Sammy's seizure that had followed thereafter.

"Old man's probably having kittens by now…" he muttered.

Dean sighed, knowing he'd better call, sooner rather than later, lest the old man get worried enough to come after them. Used to be the case that while he'd worry, Bobby would trust that the brothers would be along shortly or would call if trouble arose or a delay had come up, but that was before the Apocalypse had started…Now, none of them could afford NOT to worry if there was a failure to check in because the Devil him-fucking-self and all his little friends were gunning for them, seeing as how Dean was the one who was supposed to defeat him an' all…Dean plopped down wearily on the bed opposite of Sam's, facing his little brother's prone form, ready to be at his side in a second. He popped the top of his beer and took a healthy swig of the brew before settling the bottle between his thighs and thumbing the speed-dial number assigned to Bobby's place. Dean scrubbed his rough palm over his haggard face yet again as he waited for the old codger to pick up the phone. In the end, he waited only 1 and half rings before Bobby's familiar, gruff voice sounded through the speaker at him.

"Hey Bobby…" he drawled, waiting patiently for the maelstrom he was positive he was about to have brought down on him…

**TBC….**

* * *

**A/N:** Howdy!! So, in with the angst I come!!! Hope you are all liking it thus far!!!

**As always, please, please, PLEASE ****Read & Review!!!**

Also, I posted more pieces of my Supernatural line of jewelry, which I have for sale on eBay, so if you wish to see them, click on the handy links from my **Profile**!!!!

Thank you everybody for reading my work!! *hugs*


End file.
